fation high
by QueenDarkMuffin
Summary: tris's mother is dead and her brother is not there. her father has gone very abusive. fours father is just like in the books. but there in high school that is spilt into factions. so far no spoliers yet. sorry this is a really bad summary please i am telling you its a good piece. rated m for: abuse, possible drugs, harsh words, rape, smut.
1. Chapter 1

Faction High *New Kid*

By: *QueenDarkMuffin*

I will forever hate dad for making me move to Chicago. After Caleb when to school in New York I was left with dad. The last time I saw Caleb was mom was killed. Today I must start a new life in a new school with a new name. Tris now. Never Beatrice, no not that.

"BEATRICE! WE NEED TO LEAVE! NOW!" yells dad from the living room. I run over to the mirror to check to see if I look fine. I stare at a new person. A fringe hair cut colored with blue. A short small body with no curves. Dressed in a black V-neck shirt that shows off my raven tattoo. Three small black birds on my collarbone. My dad went crazy at the fact I got tattoos but mom was fine with it. Also skinny black ripped jeans with combat boots and a black hoodie. Running down stairs I grab my bag and jump in to the shotgun of the black mustang. Dad sits in the driver's seat. He looks at me and grumbles at the sight of my tattoo he leans over and zips up my hoodie. I immanently pull it down sending him a death glare.

"Beatrice… he huffs… zip up your jacket." I just grumble and he gives up and he pulls out of the driveway.

"Beatrice I said zip up your jacket."

"No" it's not worth getting in a fight for but I want to be mad.

"BEATRICE! I said . !" hissing out each word

"And what if I don't?" I smirk as we pull in. he leans in to zip it up for me but I jump out of the car. I turn to look at him and laugh at him crossing my arm. "I said no. deal with it" I run into school. Pulling up my hood I walk in to the offices

"New student." I say with a huff. She rolls her eyes

"Name."

"Beatrice prior." I huff hating my name.

"Prior… prior… ah here prior." She hands me my schedule.

I look down. My combo and locker number are on it.

Locker # 2190 Combo 19-3-20

PERIOD 1-2 SOCIAL STUDIES

PERIOD 2-3 SCIDNCE

PERIOD 3-4 ART

PERIOD 5 GERMAN

PERIOD 6 LUCH

PERIOD 7 STUDY HALL

PERIOD 8 GYM

PERIOD 8-9 MATH

PERIOD 9-10 ELA

Walking around trying to find this god damn locker I run into a girl taller than me. _Oh wait that's everyone._ With dark skin and brown hair.

"EEEEK! You must be the new kid! I'm Christina! Where going to be best friends. Let me see your schedule. "She grabs it and looks up. "You have social studies and math together. You have science and ela and social studies and ela with Uriah and Zeke and Four also Four is in the other classes. Now give me your number." I do. "So what's your name?"

"Tris"

"Ok tris see you later." She runs off and I look around find stairs and go up to look. I find my locker and there's a bunch of guys near it one leaning on it. I am already mad so I boil over.

"Move!" I snap. Gaining there attention.

"Oh, look at this the new kid." Said the guy leaning on. Looking up at him his hair is cut short looking black or dark brown, tall, muscular, his eyes bright blue pits that I could get lost in.

"Move this is my locker!"

"And what if I don't?" he smirks

"You might not want to find out."

"Oh but I do" he narrows his eyes and leans in saying it. I pull my arm back and punch him square in the jaw. He recoils back. And hisses. "You bitch" I laugh

"You wanted to see it now move." They walk away. The others one looks like the kid I punch but has longer darker hair that curls around his face and the other one looks like this one but smaller. The smaller out looks back and gives me a thumbs up.

_**PAGE BREAK PASEYCAKES!**_

In social studies I sit in the last chair. Christina shows me to Uriah he was the smaller out of the two at my locker the one who gave me a thumbs up. I slowly start to fall asleep when I get a text. Looking down its Christina.

Chris: stay awake Mr. Raymond will be pissted.

Me: ok what ever

I turn it off when I get another text looking down it's from a unknown number I open it

Unknown: WAKE UP!

Me: ahh…

Unknown: lol

I hear some giggling and turn to see Uriah texting

Me: URIAH WHAT THE HELL HOW YOU GET MY NUMBER!

Uriah: Chris

Me: oh, what do you want?

Uriah: I bored!

Me: I don't care lol

The bell rings. I am completely lost. Uriah comes up to me.

"Need help?"

I let out a huff

"Yes. Also who was that near my locker?" 

"Zeke is the one that looked at me he's my bro. the one you punched was Four."

"Oh god I have all my next classes with him." Uriah sinkers

"Well don't be too worried about it." We walk in to class and the teacher has me talk about myself then tells me to sit next to Four. _Oh god I am screwed._ I look at Four and he glares but I hold my ground then he looks away. When I sit next to him he looks watches. I take out a note book and zone out drawing. Then seeming hits me. I sit up inmeataly and look around. And see a kid with shaggy hair laughing. I sent him a death glare and he looks away. Turning my head down and see my note book is gone. I look for it and see it in Fours hands. I try to get it from him but he moves it out of my reach.

"Give it"

"What if I don't want to? Tris" the bell rings and I stand up so dose Four with my note book I try to grab it but he moves it above me. I cross my arms and this action moves my shirt so my tattoo is visible. He looks at it. When he is distracted I grab my note book. He looks at me and smirks then picks me up and slings me over his shoulder.

"You ass" I grumble and he walks to my next class. Trying to get free of his grip in the hall I squirm. My lower backs bare skin is showing and he pinches me on the skin. Yelp and stop.

"You know you're really light." He says normally as if he's not carrying me.

"Shut up and put me down."

"Ok" he drops me and I land on my butt. Hess cracking up in front of art there's about a min left till the bell.

"Not funny!"

"Whatever tris."

"How do you know my name?"

"Christina"

"Oh, well I guess your Four right?" I say angry

"Yes" he picks me up and puts me down lightly on my feet then walks into art.

In art I sit next to Four. Where given a project to work on. We had to partner up and I planned on going alone but Four asks if he can be my partner. I look and see Uriah and zeke laughing they look up and wink at Four. He sends them a death glare.

"So tris you want to work at your house? For the art project." I look up in a panic. He wants to come over. Bad idea really bad idea. Dad will be pissted to day and I know I will get beaded longer and harder today because I disobeyed him. Looking in Fours eyes I see that he knows what I am thinking. I must know if he does. "Ahh... umm... I." look down. "Sure?"

"Ok." Looks at me with the kicked puppy look. I glare at him.

"Don't ever give me that look. Ever" I hiss between clenched. He stops so fast it's funny. The bell rings and I go to German with Four on my heels.

"Why don't you like that look?" he says I look up and I already know he knows the answer. I just give him a glare. We walk in to class.

"Ah a new student please tell us your name." said the teacher with a smile.

I have been taking German for 3 years so I say it in German

"My name ist tris prior und ich wurden dabei deutsch fur jahre"

The teacher gives me an impressed look and tells me to sit next to Four. "Show off! "The kid with shaggy hair yells out.

"Shut up peter!" yells back Four.

I take out my notebook and hold on to it like its life not wanting Four to take it from me again. I draw a black rose with the shading perfect. Four watches the whole time. Something hits my back and I filch preparing for another blow like it a beating. I look up fast and glare at the kid called peter. I look down and there's a pencil rolling away from me. When the bell rings peter runs up to me takes my notebook and puts it up on a shelf I can't reach then runs out. The teacher leaves and Four watches. I walk over to the shelf and try to get to it my lower back is exposed showing my scars. I hear Four walking so I think he left when I fell icy cold fingers run along my back. I flinch and turn around pulling down my shirt. Four just stands there like he just figured me out.

"What do you think you're doing?" I yell at him mad that he saw my scars.

"Knowing." He states like I should know.

"Knowing what?"

"That how you are I watch you come into school after yelling at your dad, then you were all angry at the lockers. Before art when I pinched you, you flinched acting like you knew another blow was coming. Then when peter threw a pencil at you, you did the same thing, also you hated when I gave you that look like I do, and know I saw your scars." Pure terror crosses my face. He knows. I want to cry. Not here though, no not in front of Four.

"Don't treat me different, or tell anyone I mean it. Also I don't want your sympathy." I hiss at him before he grabs me and slings me over his shoulder but pulls down my shirt. He whispers in my ear "I would never." Then he walls to lunch putting me down in front of the lunch room. I walk in and sit between Four and Uriah.

" this is Al, Zeke, Shanna, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn." Christina points to all the people. They all say hi. I sit down and just eat. I don't realize lunch is over till four pokes my arm and drags me over to study hall.

" whats up with you?" I stare blankly at him not wanting to tell him I worry about how he knows

" nothing" he raises his hand and flinch and back up in to a locker. He walks over and puts his hand on my shoulder like was about to before I flinched.

" tris I wont hurt you." I nod and follow him study hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I get on his motorcycle and he drives my home. We work on the project and when there's about 20 mins before dad gets home I tell him to leave.

"Why?" he whines

"Because I said so." I have a worried look on

"If this is because of your dad I won't"

"Four just go." I try to push him down the stairs, but he picks me up and walks down stairs. He puts me down on the counter and looks at me. I feel exposed and cross my arms. I know I am not pretty so I don't know why he looks at me like that. When I am about to tell him to leave his leans in and presses his lips to mine. Electricity shoots though me. I pull my arms up into his hair to deepen the kiss. He runs his tong over my lower lip I open up for him. After what seems to be hours he pulls away. "Bye." He leaves.

Once I hear the purr of his bike leave I hear angry man walk in. I run up stairs to my room, but he catches me and grabs me pulling me back into the living room. Kicking my feet out from underneath me I fall and he punches my face. I curl up on the ground and feel each lash with extreme pain. I cry out. He picks me up and slams me into the wall pressing something cool to my neck. I know what it is a small razor blade he pushes it in just enough to cause pain and draw blood. "Stop!" I yell at him. He pulls away and drags me to me room and locks me in it yelling hurt full things at me. When I am alone I take care of my wounds and pull out my phone and text four.

Me: hey

Four: wait I'll call you

A few minutes my phone rings. I pick it up before it makes another sound.

"Hello." I ask trying to keep my voice steady.

"Tris, umm about the kiss…I…um sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry, four its fine."

"Ok but I want to ask you something." He says almost in a whisper

"Go ahead and ask." I state plainly.

"Triswouldyoubemygirlfriend?" he rushes out I don't understand

"What was that say it again." I'm trying to pay action because my mind keeps wandering to my dad

"Would you be my girlfriend? It's fine if you say-"I cut him off

"Yes four I would love to be. Also you know how in German what did you mean I was dauntless?"

He lets out a long breath. "Ok, our school is parted into five factions. Dauntless the fearless and brave. They wear all black. Abnegation the selfless. They wear gray. Erudite knowledge or the smart people. They wear blue. Candor the truthful. They wear black and white. Amity the peace makers. They wear yellow and red. The factionless are the ones that don't belong to a faction so they wear normal clothing."

"Oh."

"TOBIAS! YOU UNGRATEFULL LITTLE BRAT. GET DOWN HERE!" yells a man in the back ground.

"Um four?" I say almost worried the man sounds like my dad does when he comes to beat me.

"I'll call you latter ok tris bye." He ends the call.

Dose what happens to me happen to him? Is that what he meant when he said I'm not alone or how he doesn't like the kicked puppy look. Is that how he got me so fast? I soon lie in bed and try to fall asleep. All I can think about is four or Tobias I wonder if he's ok. I'm so happy he asked me out. I put in my ear buds and blast some black veil brides.

In the morning I dress in another low cut V-neck and a pair of black skinny jeans with a black hoodie and combat boots. I put on make up to cover the bruise on my jaw. I don't have anything to cover my neck. Hopefully four won't notice. I run down stairs and see a drunken figure pasted out in a corner. _Great now how am I going to get to school. _Ok think. I grab a muffin and sit down on the counter. Four! I'll call him I am sure he will bring me to school. After all that's what boyfriends do. _Right?_ I pick up my phone and call four. I have so many questions for him. He picks up.

"Hey tris." He says

"Hey I got a question." I hear his breath catch, but I continue. "Can you pick me up and bring me to school my dad is passed out." He lets out his breath

"Ya sure be there in a minute" he hangs up. I stand up, grab my bag and sit on the porch for him to show up. I hear a loud rumble then see four on his motorcycle. He gets off and comes up to me. I look down not wanting to look at him. He cups my face in his hands and moves it to see the bruise that came from the punch. Tilting my head up more he sees the cut and lightly touches it with his cold fingers.

"Are you ok?" I looks at me and I'm on the verge of tears. He raps his arms around me and holds me like mom did when I was little. I rap my arms around his waist and let my tears fall. "Shh… tris its ok. Everything will be ok. We'll be ok" I look up at him and see that his face to is bruised. I reach up to touch the bruise. "Did?" he nods before I finished. After a minute we walk to his bike.

"Tobias are you sure we will be safe?" I ask unsure if I should of use that name.

"I'm sure. Did you just call me Tobias? Tris" I look down and bush

"Never mine" he catches my chin.

"No I like hearing it without being yelled at." He leans in and kisses me.

_**PAGE BREAK PANSYCAKES**_

At lunch Tobias tells everyone where dating.

"Hey who wants to come over to play dauntless truth or dare after school?" asks Zeke.

"What's dauntless truth or dare?" I ask. They all give me a look. "Hey I'm the new kid here I don't know this stuff." I flash them a smile

"It's a game that you play truth or dare but more extreme. If don't want to do a dare you half to take of a piece of clothing shoes and socks don't count. It's really fun." Uriah says

"Oooohhhhh tris I am bring you shopping for tonight…..but…. no buts tris where going shopping."

I give Tobias a help me look, but he just chuckles to his self. When the bell rings Tobias picks me up and slings me over his shoulder. "You know my legs work fine four." He told me to only use his real name when others aren't around.

"Yes I do, but I don't like it when people bump into you." I blush and he puts me down then hugs me.

"Thank you." I look down and blush.

"You know you're really cute when you do that." That comment makes me blush even more

"You going to play truth or dare at Uriah's house?" I ask walking into study hall. I sit at an empty table and Tobias follows.

" ya I will. You going to need a ride there?" he asks looking down on me.

" yes. Oh and on the first day of school I'm sorry for punching you." He laughs

" oh that. That was my falt. No need to be sorry. I was being a total ass." I laugh. We sit there for a little. " hey tris I want to show you something. Follow me." He takes my hand and drags me out of study hall. He stops and picks me up with and legs and back are in his arms. I rap my arms around his neck and give him a peck on the cheek. He smiles and walks out side then stops in the school garden. He sits down in a chair with me on his lap.

" so where is this tobias?" I ask looking around.

" the school garden I love this place its just so peaceful." He says then burrys his face into my neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Christina tackles me. I wince but she doesn't notices. Where both laughing and Tobias is walking over.

"I am so happy to go shopping with you Lynn and the other gals won't go shopping with me. I haven't gone shopping since last Friday. Ooo I love you right now." She hugs me even tighter causing more pain to my back.

"Hey Christina she's my girlfriend don't fall in love." We just laugh even harder. Although the pain in my back is to the extreme. Tobias sees and picks Christina off of me. "Well now don't kill her Christina remember she's tiny compared to you." He picks me up and places me lightly on the ground.

"Thanks four you a life saver." He leans down. And whisper in my ear

"I know I am." Then kisses my temple. Christina grabs my hand and drags me into her BMW.

"Ok because where playing truth or dare you're going to need a cute set of underwear and bra."

I blush. I know that's the point of the game it's just that four will be there I really hope I don't get to bad of dares. Christina dragged me though a lingerie store and made me buy a really pretty set. The bra was a black and blood red lace push up and the underwear was black and blood red lace to. She got a bright pink push up with sparkles and lace underwear.

"Christina I don't think buying these where a good idea." I stay really nervously. I don't want dad to find them. I would be so dead and I'm not kidding.

"Oh grow up you'll look hot." She tells me.

"I have nothing about me to be hot." I mumble to myself.

"Sure you do you might be small but whatever you'll look good. Oh and hey what happen to you neck." I stop dead in my tracks. I can't tell her.

"Um… nothing I'm just have to left feet." I say managing a little giggle. We past a jewelry store. "Hey can we go here. Jewelry doesn't count right."

"No they don't so ya." We walk in and I see a rack of chokers. I look at them and find a black and blood red lace one. _They would have something like that._ I go to the counter and buy it.

Christina is waiting in the front then she drags me home. Thankfully dad isn't home he left a message on the phone saying he will be home by 7:00. Good we have time its 4:30 now and the party is at 5:00. I bring her to my room and she sits me down on my chair.

"Ok I'm going to do your hair ok." I nod and she whips out a flat iron and dose my hair. Then she dose hers with a curling iron. I look in the mirror amazed at how she made me look. She does our makeup and raids my closet. She pulls out a black hoodie, low cut V-neck and a pair of black ripped jeans. Then she shoves my new set of under cloths at me.

"Change I will change out here. Can me barrow a hoodie. I want to be layered so Will doesn't try to get lucky!" she screeches

"Sure go ahead." (Ok Will was there at lunch on the second day so she knows who he is and that he is Christina boyfriend) I walk in to the bathroom and change. I look at myself in the mirror. For once I feel like I am pretty. I put on the choker to cover the cut on my neck. Thankfully Christina didn't ask me more about it. I come out and give Christina a hug.

"Thank you so much Christina I look so good thanks."

"You're welcome tris."

"You can leave four will drive me there." She looks at me then nods

"Ok see you there." She leaves and I call four.

"Hey four what's up?"

"Nothing much you need a ride."

"You know me so well Tobias."

"You bet, be there shortly bye." I hang up and sit up stairs looking out the window. I see him coming and I run down stairs. He gets off of his motorcycle and walks up to me.

"Now don't you look good?" I blush. He looks at me more. "What's up with the choker?" did he really ask that. I told him I had a cut.

"You should know Tobias." I glare at him. He looks confused. Then his eyes widen as he remembers. Pure anger crosses his face.

"Oh tris is it deep?" I look at him

"No, no it's not otherwise I would be dead."

"Whatever lets go." We get on the motorcycle and we head off.

At Uriah's house we sit on the couch and chairs. I sit next to Tobias.

"Ok because it's my house I get to go first. Shanna truth or dare." Asks Zeke

"Um… truth."

"PANSYCAKE!" yells Uriah.

"Ok Shanna who do you have a crush on in here." Shanna glares at zeke

"You zeke" she mumbles most of us don't here it but zeke dose and Shanna face is as red as a beet.

"Christina truth or dare." Asks Shanna

"Dare"

"I dare you to not wear make up for a week." Christina is now shirt less

"Tris truth or dare." Says Christina pointing at me.

"Um…. Dare?" I really am afraid of what she might say.

"I dare you sit on fours lap for the rest of the game." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. That's not too bad. I look over at four who is smiling and patting his lap. I walk over to him and sit he holds me in his arms in look up at him and he kisses me I feel my cheeks burning red. We continue to play till Christina is in bra and underwear which it doesn't seem to bother will I am top less and have my back pressed to Tobias chest. Tobias is top less zeke and Uriah are in there underwear. Marlene and Shanna are topless like me.

"Tris truth or dare." Asks Uriah

"Dare."

"I dare you to play 7 mins in heaven with four." I look at four and he seems ok with it.

"Ok wear?"

"Um… ZEKE! Where should we make them play?"

"My room is fine." Zeke states plainly. Four picks me up and slings me over his shoulder so my cuts are facing up so they can't see. He walks to be zeke's room must be he walks in and he places me on the bed.

"How's your back tris?" He asks concerned

"Fine how's yours. "

"Same."  
I stand up and place a hand on Tobias's chest. He puts his hands on my waist and leans down to kisses me. I kiss him back moving my hands up into his hair. I feel his hands move down to my waistband of my jeans and I freezes. I know is striped but I'm afraid of intimacy. He pulls back.

"Sorry I just-"he starts but I cut him off

"No its fine it's really is you did nothing I swear." I say keeping eye contact. At this moment I realize that I really do love him.

He opens his mouth to say something.

"TIMES UP GUYS COME ON OUT!" yells Uriah.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Hey guys I wanted to get you an update on the story. I have great plans for it. I am hoping to be able to get some lovely fourtris action. Maybe a shooting who knows! Well keep up the reviews please post if you want something to your liking to the story I will be going through the reviews and give a shout out to the people who post ideas or just something I fined funny.**

**. .**

We walk out and Tobias sits I settle myself down on his lap pressing my back to his chest.

"Ok Tobias truth or dare?"

"Dare" I smile the area that Uriah lives in is called the pit it's full of dauntless people. Apparently the whole city is like that. This is where the dauntless live.

"I dare you to run around the pit the duck song. Or you half to go down to your underwear. He stands up and me Uriah and zeke to watch. When he gets out side he starts to run and sings.

"A DUCK WALKED UP TO A LEMONAID SAID TO THE MAN RUNNING THE STAND. HEY, BUMM BUMM BUMM GOT ANY GRAPES. THE MAN SAID NO I JUST SELL LEMONAID BUT ITS COLD AND FRESH AND ALL HOME MADE!" He finishes then comes running up and picks me up and runs into the room with me in his arms. I am giggling into Tobias's shoulder.

"Ok guys I think where going to head home." Said Tobias.

"Ok see you at school." Said zeke. Tobias puts me down and I grab my shirt. I pull it on then remember what a waits me at home. My eyes widen at Tobias. He seems to know what I mean he nods his head to the bike. We set out and Tobias pulls me towards him.

"Tobias. He's home I am so dead once I walk in." I look up at him my eyes are glassy. Tobias is quiet and puts his chin on my head thinking.

"How bout you crash at my house my father is out on a business trip. And we don't have school tomorrow so you can wear that." I look up and hug him. This man knows everything thank god for him. I really do love him.

" you're the best boyfriend ever Tobias." I kiss him then we walk over to his bike.

. .

**Hey guys sorry for such a short chapter I have school and I have a huge writers block please give me ideas.!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey guys what's up ok so **Lindsey99 gave** me an idea to put in show down of four tris vs. dads so I will start that please I love ideas so get them to me.**

We walk into his home. I see a dull gray abagetion couch. Tobias's father Marcus is the leader of the selfless abagetion. I don't think he's so selfless to say so myself same with my dad. We moved into the abagetion part of town. Our fathers work together. Marcus is the mayor of town and my dad is the right hand man to Marcus.

I turn to Tobias. "I can't believe you did the duck song. It was awesome."

He turns around with a huge smile on his face. "I wouldn't have done it if Uriah or zeke dared me to." He walks over to me and places one his hands on my hip and the other one on the wall behind me.

"Oh and whys that Tobias?" I place my hands on his strong chest. He looks down to where my hands are place on his chest. I pull my hands off of his chest, but he grabs them and puts them right back. He leans his head down and puts his lips next to my ear.

"It's ok tris I don't mind that your hands are there." He whispers into my ear his lips brushing against my ear." He leans over and our lips crash into each others. He moves his hands off my and slip them into my back pockets of my jeans pulling me closer. I move my hands to under his shirt. He lifts me up on to the counter next to us, I rap my legs around his hips. After what felt like 5 minutes of this I look at the clock and see it was like a half hour. He pulls back.

"We should go to bed tris."

"Ok" I sigh I don't want to stop but we must. I get off the counter and follow him to his bedroom "um… Tobias?" I say nervously

"Yes tris?" he says turning around.

"Can I barrow one of your shirts?" I say blushing not wanting to seem silly. I have no clue if girlfriends wear boyfriend's clothes. He smiles

"Yes tris you may." He walks over to his closet and grabs a shirt that must be too small for him and hands it to me. He turns away from me and starts doing something. So I turn from him and pull off my shirt and pants when I'm about to slip on his shirt then I feel strong warm hands rap around my waist. I freezes not liking contact and being insecure about how I look. I have lashes marks on my back and cuts on my upper arms from glass my dad finds fun to cut me with. I still have my choker on. So I am still in the set that Christina made me buy. I slowly turn to see Tobias smiling at me.

"You know I should have made you do something you didn't want to do at the game because you look beautiful" he says in a low voice. I look down and blush.

"Tobias I'm not pretty you should know that." I blush harder when he kisses me.

"Yes you are." Then he lets go and I put on the shirt. He climbs into the bed. I look down and see that the shirt only comes up to my upper thighs. I look over to him and see that he left a tris sized room left for me. I clime over to him and curl up nexts to him. I feel his warm arm rap around me and pull me closer. We slip into sleep.

_I'm in an open field. It's very warm. Looking around I see a crow on the ground. It looks right at me and lands on my arm. I swat at it trying to get it off of me when more come and land on me. They start pecking and scratching. More and more come at me I cry out and fall to the ground covering my head and crying and screaming. They keep coming and coming they won't stop._

"_Get off!" I yell. They won't get off. They try to peck at my face and scratch at my arms. "Get off!" I wail they won't stop. Why won't they stop? Why am I here? "Stop!" a bird pecks at my mouth._

I wake with a start and see Tobias sitting next to me looking very worried. I hug him and burry my face in to his chest. He moves me onto his lap so I'm straddling him. I cry out my heart out. He wholes my into his chest rocking and making soothing sound.

"Tris go to sleep I'll fight off the nightmares." I look up at him.

"With what Tobias?" he smiles

" with my bear hands ovbuisly" I smile up at him and curl up into his chest more and fall asleep like this and Tobias doesn't seem to mind, but actually like it.

**Hey guys that's the end for now I plan for tris and four to go fight their father's next chapter. Will mostly post a lot on Saturday if not I will post why either in the reviews of a chapter. Please I want ideas... ok here are the funniest comments I found:**

_OOOMMMGGG:_

_WRITE MORE WRITE MORE WRITE MORE PPPPPPLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSEEEEEE YOURE AMAZINGGGG_

_Guest _

_I LOVE it. So much. I also love how she punched him_

_Kelda _

_OMG so good write quicker_

**I love you guys bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hey guys so crazy shit will be going on in this chapter. Be on the lookout.**

I wake up and see where the same way. Tobias head is leaning against the wall. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping he looks like he's 18 not a man holding the world on his shoulders. I lie my head down on his warm chest and to hear his heartbeat. His heart beat is steady. Like he is a wake. I look up and see him smiling at me. I kiss him then get up and pull on my jeans. Tobias get up and dresses.

"You should keep that shirt tris you look cute in my clothes." He smiles then walks out of the room. I follow him to the down stairs area. He grabs a muffin and throws it at me. I catch it and take a small bite. The muffin is banana walnut. My favorite.

"Thanks Tobias."I smile

"We should get you over to your house." He looks down looking worried.

"Ya ok." I look down. I down want to go if I do I could get in a lot of trouble and get hurt.

"Come on we'll leave now." He walks over to me and raps an arm around my shoulder. We walk out to his motorcycle we get on and drive to my house. I tell Tobias how to get there. When we pull in I see my father's car. We get off and I look at Tobias. He gives me a hug.

"I love you tris." He whispers in my ear. I kiss him

"I love you to." I now all of a sudden feel brave. We walk into my home to be greeted by a knife. It hit the wall next to us. I see father walk in to the room. Eyes full of anger.

"WHERE WERE YOU BEATRICE?" He yells at me.

"Out with friends" I whisper and look down.

"Who's this?" He walks over to Tobias. I place myself in front of Tobias and glare at father.

"This is four."' I know he won't like me using his real name here. My father lifts his hand and slaps me. I just stand taller and don't move. Tobias grips onto both of my shoulder, pulling me towards him.

"Oh now are we standing up to me now are we?" his smiles and pulls out a small razor blade and presses it to my neck. I can feel it draw blood. Old cut is still there. Tobias grabs his hand and moves him back then punches him in the jaw. Father falls but he grabs my legs and brings me down to. I flip on to my stomach and try to break free of his grasp on my leg. Tobias steps on his wrist that makes him let go. Tobias helps me up. I look at my father who stands up and walk out of the room. I hug Tobias he pulls me off of him and moves my head up so he can see my neck. I pull back and walk to the counter and grab a napkin then walk to the bathroom. I don't close the door. I open the cabinet and grab rubbing alcohol. I wipe some of the blood off. When Tobias walks in he stands at the door watching me with rage burning in his eyes to my father. I dump so of the alcohol on the napkin and put it to my neck. I wince. I hurts a lot. In the corner of my eye I see Tobias walk behind me. I was right. I feel warm hands wrap around my waist. After a while I finish and turn to look at Tobias who inspects my neck then kisses me.

**Hey guys that's it for today I need ideas. I hope you like it. Here are my favorite's comments:**

liyahmee4 evas

PLEASE UPDATE SOOON YOUR KILLING ME OVER HERE LIKE JUST LEFT ME HANGING! Loved it!  
liyah

Wannabepuck127

I need to see how Tris's dad react to her coming home. There are so many surprises. I love it

Bookfandoms

I like it! A lot! I totally want some fourtris action! Ya! I can't wait for more

**I love you guys bye!**


	7. update

**Hey guys me sorry I haven't post in a while. I am working on a huge chapter for you guys. So far I haven't gotten new ideas. Come on I need them! I love you guys so much. I think every week I will post on Saturdays if I don't you can slap me. I am kidding please don't that will hurt. I will post at least once a week on Saturdays I might post more! Ok love you guys bye!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I going to make this chapter longer than the last couple ones. **

I grab Tobias arms and bring him into my room. My room is small, black and the bed is too big for the room. Tobias sits down on the bed. He looks really worried.

"What's wrong?" I ask making my way to straddle him. He wraps his arms around me.

"Is that's what he always does? Always cut you?" he sounds so sad. I look down and nod. He's always have had a talent with knifes. When he was 16ish in his town he was very smart and learned a lot about knifes. So he knows how hard to press down to not kill. I have always hated that about him and me. His smartness was passed down to me. Mom gave me my bravery. Without her telling me the brave way out I would be dead by now. "Has it ever been more than a cut on the neck?" he asks I look down and nod. I hear a door slam and a hum of my father's car being drive away. I take off my shirt to show a scar on my hip. The scar is about the size of a crab apple. He looks at scar on my hip then looks at me. I sit on the floor and look at my feet.

"Last year I was about 15 when I was contemplating death when I remember what my mother tolled me taking your own life is a coward's way out, and that I should stand up to anything that stands in my way. I being an idiot tried to stand up to my god damn father. He happened to be drunk and in the kitchen. Before when I was thinking I was on the couch. He was saying nasty things about me and my old friends. I decided to stand up to him so I spit out something cruel about how he drove mother to her death. Witch wasn't the reason she dead…" I take in a deep breath I hate talking about her. Her memory doesn't seem fit for being voiced in a house of bad one. "She died in a car crash. He lashed with a knife in hand he got a small piece of my ear with that knife. I lashed out at him and jumped him. I got him down on the ground floor and got in some good punches but I forgot he hand the knife…" I pause. I absently touch the scar on my side. The memory of how I got it and how I had to take care of it floods me. "He got very angry and lashed out and stabbed me in the hip. The pain was unbearable but I couldn't go to a doctor or they would see the lashes on my back." I look down and feel tears run down my face. "From that day I don't challenge him I just let him." I sit there without speaking then I get up and walk over to my dresser and I get out a pair of sleeping shorts and a new shirt. I put them down on the bed. I look at Tobias who has his head in his hands. I feel cold and see I sit don't have a shirt on. I pull the shirt on that was on the bed and take off my pants then slip on my shorts. I look back at Tobias who still is sitting there with his head in his hands.

"You just going to sit there Tobias?" I ask him wanting him to just say something. He raises his head and stands up. He walks over to me.

"I can't believe your still here. You're so strong tris. I love that about you." With that he engulfs me in his strong arms. "Tris I love you" _did he just say that! Oh what do I say?_

"I love you to Tobias" he lets go of me and lowers his head so our lips meet. I raise my hands and tangle them into his hair. He sits on the bed and places me on his lap. I hear a car pull in to the drive way. I pull back and look out the window. My eyes widen when I see my father get out of the car and another person. I jump off of Tobias's lap and pull on so pants.

"Tris what's wrong?" Tobias ask.

"Window now look" I gaps. He looks out the window then his eyes widen.

"Marcus." He hisses then he to stands up.

"What are we going to do?" I ask almost hissing out each word. I look at him his eyes look frosted over with anger. I can't think. "Wo gefickt! wir können nicht raus! Gott, jetzt ich auf Deutsch schreien bin! Mein Gott wie ich hasses meinen Vater!" great now I'm yelling a different tong. Tobias rounds on me.

"What the hell did you say!" he hisses

"Remember 3 years of German I most likely know more than the teacher does." I hisses.

"TOBIAS!" yells a very angry voice.

"BEATRICE!" yells my father.

"Ficken!" I yell then I drag Tobias towards the wall. Tobias grabs my wrist and stares at me.

"Tris you need to stop speaking in German." I glare at him. My mother spoke German all the time so I learned to speak it fluently. Yes I have been taking classes for three years but I have been speaking it for a long time. Thankfully my father doesn't speak it.

"I'll try." I really won't try. They burst through my door. Rage fills their eyes. My father lunges grabs arm and tries to drag me out of the room. "Runter von mir du miesse schlampe! Ich hasse dich!" I scream at him. He raises his hand and slaps me on the cheek.

"Don't you dare yell at me in German you bitch!" he yells at me. I look back and see Tobias looking at me in pure horror. I see Marcus kick his feet out from him. Tobias is on the ground and Marcus is whipping him with his belt. My father is dragging me down stairs. I fight against him to get to Tobias.

"Loslassen!" I scream at him. My father kicks my leg and I fall down the stairs. I take this chance to stand up and wait for my father to get to me. His lungs at me with a knife in hand. I set out of the way and kick him in the gut. He hisses. He recoils then lunges again. Gets ahold of my legs and I fall hitting the ground hard. He climes on top of me. He punches my face to the point that I can feel blood dripping from my nose. I lash out at him cutting above his eye. He gets off and he picks me up from the ground by the neck and slams me into the wall. He takes the knife and drags it down my cheek. I feel the blood slide down my face.

"Du bist ein schrecklicher Mensch Andrew vor! Ich werde um singen und tanzen, wenn sie sterben und fahr zur hölle! Ich hoffe, Sie nie bekemmen yo Rennbahnen die leichte mutter Startseite nennt, weil Sir in der hölle schoren wird!" I scream at him. He takes his knife and raises it and stabs me in the other hip. I let out a blood curdling scream. He slowly takes the knife out and I fall to the ground clutching my side. He bends down.

"I said don't speak to me in German bitch." He hisses the walks away. "Marcus! Come down here we got to leave for our trip! We don't have all night!" he yells up the stairs then walks back to me. "We will be gone till next Saturday if you do anything to stop any of this I'll kill you." I hear heavy footsteps come down the stairs. Marcus looks my way then laughs. They walk out. After a few minutes I hear the car drive away.

"Warum wieder?" I moan. I hear Tobias run down the stairs.

"Tris where are you!" he yells out.

"Ich bin hier!" I call out in my native tong. Tobias runs in to the living room. His eyes widen.

"Tris!" he runs up to me.

"Tobias, das es sehr weh tut" I look at him. He cups my face.

"Tris English. I can't understand." He whispers

"It hurts" I cry out. I close my eyes. It hurts too much.

"We need to get you to a doctor." I open my eyes and try to sit up.

"No I'm fine. I got it just I need your help." I look up at him not wanting him to take me anywhere but the restroom. "Tobias I need you to get me to the restroom upstairs. Please" I beg him. He gives me a look then moves his hands under me. He starts to move me and I cry out in pain. I feel tears run down my cheek.

"Where do you want me to set you down?" he asks.

"On the counter. Please." I ask in a whisper. He places me down on the counter then sits across from me.

"Now what?" he asks very worried.

"I need you to grab a few things. In my dresser on the top drawer is a first aid kit and the bottle of whisky in the cupboard next to the pantry down stairs. Please can you get them?" he stands up and leaves. I look down at my wound.

"Ich bin am Arsch." I hiss. Tobias comes back in with the items. I take them from him. And place them down. He looks at me.

"Why are you still up my god you're a fighter." He says amazed. To be truthful I have no clue either. I open the whisky and take a big sip. It burns going down. After a while the pain starts to go away. I grab a cloth and mix some soap into it and start to wash my wound. After long hours I finish taking care of myself and look to Tobias. He sits there staring at me.

"Tobias let me see your back." I no longer feel pain after drinking half a bottle of whisky and some pain meds. He looks me in the eyes.

"I'm fine tris." I glare at him

"Tobias let me see your back." I hiss. He does and really it's not too bad. I fix him up then we walk to bed. I change into a new shirt and sleep with no pants. The waistband on them hurts when I have it over my wound. I curl up into Tobias's chest with his warm strong arms wrapped around me. We slip in to sleep.

**Hey guys ok so there you go I hope you liked it. I used kelady's idea for this chapter. **

**Here are the translations to anything tris said in German:**

_**Wo gefickt! Wir k**__**önnen nicht raus! Gott, jetzt ich auf Deutsch schreien bin! Mein Gott wie ich hasses meinen Vater = **__where fucked we can't get out! God now I'm yelling in German! My god I _hate my father!

_**Ficken= **__fuck_

_**Runter von mir du miesse schlampe! Ich hasse dich! =**__ get off of me you fucking bitch! I hate you!_

_**Loslassen=**__ let go _

_**Du bist ein schrecklicher Mensch Andrew vor! Ich werde um singen und tanzen, wenn sie sterben und fahr zur h**__**ölle! Ich hoffe, Sie nie bekemmen yo Rennbahnen die leichte mutter Startseite nennt, weil Sir in der hölle schoren wird! =**__ you're a horrible person Andrew prior. I will dance and sing when you dis and go to hell! I hope you never get to go see the light mother calls home because you will rot in hell!_

_**Warum wieder? = **__why again_

_**Ich bin hier. = **__I am in here_

_**Tobias, das es sehr weh tut=**__ Tobias it hurts a lot_

_**Tobias gut=**__ Tobias I'm fine_

_**Ich bin am Arsch= **__I'm fucked_

**Thanks for reading this one I love you all bye!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hey, hey, hey! What's up! (The sky ass hole) lol I love you guys now let the story began.**

When I wake up its still dark outside. I look over at the clock its 1:32 in the morning. I try to turn over and get out of Tobias's grip, but soon stop as pain shoots up my body from my hip. I lie back down and cradle my hip with my hands. I lie there thinking about how I will have to tell Tobias why I was speaking German. I don't want to tell him. I mentally slap myself for letting myself slip like that. I continue to think when Tobias lets out a cry of pain and thrashes. When he thrashes I move to fast and pain shoots up my body. I yelp out in pain. I force myself to turn and look at Tobias. His face is twisted in mental pain from whatever he was dreaming. I put a hand on his arm. He lets out another cry of pain. I shake him till he wakes up. He wakes with a start. I hug him and hold him. He burry his face into my hair and whispers something's I don't catch. We sit there for a little before he pulls back. He looks me in the eyes.

"Tris?" he look dazed. Like he still asleep. I lean in so our faces and millimeters away from each other. I look him in the eye. He closes the space between our lips in a kiss. He runs his tong over my lower lip. I let him deepen the kiss. I pull back suddenly tired. He lies back down and I lie my head on his chest lessoning to heart beat. He puts a hand on my injured hip and pulls me closer. I cry out in pain. He move his hand and looks down at me with pain in his eyes.

"Tris I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." He stops when I glare at him. He gave me the god damn kicked puppy look. I look away and move over to the side of the bed biting my lip to keep in all moans. I have my bad to Tobias. "Tris I didn't mean to give you the look." He places a hand on my back. I let him. When he comes up closer to me and raps an arm around me I let him. Showing him I'm not that mad. I slip back into sleep and when I wake Tobias has his head in my lap. I am sitting up with my back up against the wall. I shake his head and his eyes open slowly.

"Morning handsome." I smile down at Tobias." What you doing down there?" he smiles and sits up

"You last night started coughing so I moved you so you were sitting. I just kind of watched you and fell asleep." He smiles more. I try to get out of bed but stop. My wound must have stiffened. Tobias gets out of bed and picks me up. "Where to my love?"

"Down stairs please." I smile he walk us down stairs and places my on the couch. "I bet you want answers for why I was speaking German." I look at him from my side of the couch.

"Yes I do." I take in a deep breath. I'm going to have to talk about mother.

"When I was little. Like 3 or 4ish my mother started teaching me her language. She came over from Germany when she was 16. She came over and married Andrew. About when it was about 7 I could speak German and English fluently. My father never learned because he didn't like the fact that she spoke it. But he loved her too much to tell her to stop teaching me. So I can speak it fluently. I learned it at the same time I learned English. When she died in a car crash I went into a very bad depression. I would not speak and when I did I spoke in German. Father one day got angry that I had a piece of her and he didn't. So he got very angry when I spoke it. I learned not to speak it too much. The one day I slip up he lashed out and that's when the beatings started. I don't even remember what I said that day. I think I dropped something and I cursed in German and he flipped." I take in deep breaths trying to keep my cool. But I can't. Tobias comes over to mean hugs me. I fit my face in the crook of his neck. "I miss her Tobias I really do." I ramble on then start speaking German" Ich wünschte, sie war hier Tobias. Tobias ich liebe dich von ganzem herzen"

He pulls back.

"Tris how do I say I love you?" I smile

"Ich liebe dich"

"Ich liebe dich tris." He rubs his nose on mine.

**That is the end for this chapter. Translations:**

_**Ich w**__**ünschte, sie war hier Tobias. Tobias ich liebe dich von ganzem herzen= **__I wish she was here Tobias, Tobias I love you with all my heart._

_**Ich liebe dich=**__ I love you_

_**Ich liebe dich tris=**_ _I love you tris _


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

**This is Tobias's view from chapter 7. Hope you like.**

Tris grabs my arm and drags me up stairs. We enter her room. Its small and the bed seems out of place in here. I walk over to her bed and sit on it putting my head between my hands. _How could anyone do that to poor tris? My poor tris. Oh how I love her. She must be covered in cuts. Her neck. Has he done something more to her? Has he stabbed her? What other things did he do to her? I hate not knowing, I hate her father!_ I don't realize that tris has moved until she straddles my. I wrap my arms around her. Oh I do love her.

"What's wrong?" she asks settling down on my lap. I think about I'm about to say.

"Is that's what he always does? Always cut you?" I know I sound sad. She looks down and nods yes. Rage fills me. I will kill him. We sit for a little before I ask another question. "Has it ever been more than a cut on the neck?" I ask. She nods again. She takes in a deep breath like she's about to tell me more. I wait. I put my chin on her head. Waiting. I hear a door slam and the car leave. He father has left good. She moves on to the floor. She takes off her shirt then turns so her hip is at me. I see a scar the size of a crab apple. A stab wound. I look down she sits down on the ground not putting her shirt on again. She takes in a deep breath. Then starts her story.

"Last year I was about 15 when I was contemplating death when I remember what my mother told me taking your own life is a coward's way out, and that I should stand up to anything that stands in my way. I being an idiot tried to stand up to my god damn father. He happened to be drunk and in the kitchen. Before when I was thinking I was on the couch. He was saying nasty things about me and my old friends. I decided to stand up to him so I spit out something cruel about how he drove mother to her death. Witch wasn't the reason she dead…" she stops to take a deep breath thinking about finishing it. I'm glad she didn't take her lift I would of never of got to know her. To love her.

"She died in a car crash. He lashed with a knife in hand he got a small piece of my ear with that knife. I lashed out at him and jumped him. I got him down on the ground floor and got in some good punches but I forgot he hand the knife…" she stops touching her side where her scar is. Why didn't I see it earlier? This isn't the first time I have seen her hip area.

"He got very angry and lashed out and stabbed me in the hip. The pain was unbearable but I couldn't go to a doctor or they would see the lashes on my back." She starts to cry. I want to comfort her but I know I will end up giving her the kicked puppy look. "From that day I don't challenge him I just let him." She finishes. She stands up and starts doing something. After a little see comes over to me.

"Are you just going to sit there Tobias?" she asks. I stand up and walk over to her.

"I can't believe your still here. You're so strong tris. I love that about you." I engulf her in a hug. "Tris I love you" I hope that was ok. She stiffens in my arms then relaxes.

"I love you to Tobias." She says back. I lower my head to meet her lips in a long kiss. She raises her lovely hands into my hair. I pick her up and sit on the bed. I put her down on my lap never breaking the kiss. I hear a car come back. She pulls back to look out the window. Her eyes widen. She jumps of and pulls pants on.

"Tris what's wrong?" I ask

"Window now look." She commands. My eye widen as I see my father and hers walk out of the car.

"Marcus." I hisses then stands up.

What are we going to do?" She ask almost hissing out each word. She look at me. I know my eyes look frosted over with anger. I can't think. "Wo gefickt! Wir können nicht raus! Gott, jetzt ich auf Deutsch schreien bin! Mein Gott wie ich hasses meinen Vater!" she yells. Was that German? I round on her.

"What the hell did you say!" I hisses

"Remember 3 years of German I most likely know more than the teacher does." She hisses back.

"TOBIAS!" yells my father.

"BEATRICE!" yells a very angry voice

"Ficken!" she yells then drags me towards the wall. I grab her wrist and stares at her.

"Tris you need to stop speaking in German." She glares at me.

"I'll try." Her breaths. I know she won't. They burst through my door. Rage fills their eyes. Tris's father lunges grabs her and tries to drag her out of the room. "Runter von mir du miesse schlampe! Ich hasse dich!" she screams at him. He raises his hand and slaps her on the cheek.

"Don't you dare yell at me in German you bitch!" he yells at her. My father walks over to me. He kicks my legs out from under me. I slam into the ground with a grunt. I try to fight back as he tries to pin me. I her tris yell. "Loslassen!" then a crash as in she fell down the stairs. I look back at Marcus with wide eyes when I see his belt is in his hand.

"It's for your own good." He states. He kicks me so I have my back up to him. I hear him lift the leather back. When it connects to my back I bite my lip so he can't hear my pain. Again the cold leather shoots pain up my body. Like fire that rages up my back. Three, four, five… 20, 21, 23. I feel blood stain my shirt and I let out a moan. I have my ear presses to the ground so I can hear tris. It sounds like a lot of fighting. I wish I would fight back. Then she yells something. "Du bist ein schrecklicher Mensch Andrew vor! Ich werde um singen und tanzen, wenn sie sterben und fahr zur hölle! Ich hoffe, Sie nie bekemmen yo Rennbahnen die leichte mutter Startseite nennt, Weil Sir in der hölle schoren wird!" shortly after that she lets out a blood curdling scream. I suddenly feel the need to get to her. I lash out at my father in rage. He didn't see it coming. He falls. I kick him many times.

"Marcus! Come down here we got to leave for our trip! We don't have all night!" yells Tris's father. He stands up not looking at me then leaves. I wait for their car to leave then rush down stairs.

"Tris where are you!" I yell out.

"Ich bin hier!" she calls out in German. I run in to the living room. My eyes widen. Tris is in a pool of blood and there is an open wound on her other hip.

"Tris!" I run up to her. 

"Tobias, das es sehr weh tut" she look at me. I cup her face.

"Tris English. I can't understand." I whispers

"It hurts" she cry out. I close my eyes. It hurts too much to see her in pain.

"We need to get you to a doctor." I say. She opens her eyes and tries to sit up.

"No I'm fine. I got it just I need your help." She looks up at me. I can see her not wanting me to take her anywhere. "Tobias I need you to get me to the restroom upstairs. Please" she beg me. I give her a look then move my hands under her. I start starts to move her, but she cries out in pain. I see tears roll down her face. I hate seeing her in so much pain. I could have stopped it before it got to this If I wasn't a coward.

"Where do you want me to set you down?" I asks.

"On the counter. Please." she says in a whisper. I places her down on the counter then sits across from her.

"Now what?" I asks very worried. I don't want her to get hurt more.

"I need you to grab a few things. In my dresser on the top drawer is a first aid kit and the bottle of whisky in the cupboard next to the pantry down stairs. Please can you get them?" I stand up and leave. I look around the house for the stuff and clean up her blood so she won't get in more trouble if they come back then walk in to restroom and give her the stuff.

"Why are you still up my god you're a fighter." I says amazed. I would never be up I would be dead on the ground. The fact that this is the second time she's been stabbed bothers me. She opens the whisky and take a big sip... After a while I can tell the pain starts to go away because her face doesn't look so pained. She grab a cloth and mix some soap into it and start to wash her wound. After long hours she finish taking care of herself and look at me. I sit there staring at tris. She's so strong. I should have helped her clean her wound.

"Tobias let me see your back." I look at her. She was stabbed and she is still trying to be up and around to help. Will this woman ever stop amazing me? I look her in the eyes.

"I'm fine tris." she glare at me.

"Tobias let me see your back." She hiss. I don't want to bother anymore so I take of my shirt and let her at me. Once she done we walk to bed. She changes into a new shirt and sleeps with no pants. I think the waistband on anything but her underwear would hurt when she has it over her wound. She curl up into my chest I wrap her in my strong arms. We slip in to sleep. 

**Here are the translations to anything tris said in German:**

_**Wo gefickt! Wir k**__**önnen nicht raus! Gott, jetzt ich auf Deutsch schreien bin! Mein Gott wie ich hasses meinen Vater = **__where fucked we can't get out! God now I'm yelling in German! My god I _hate my father!

_**Ficken= **__fuck_

_**Runter von mir du miesse schlampe! Ich hasse dich! =**__ get off of me you fucking bitch! I hate you!_

_**Loslassen=**__ let go _

_**Du bist ein schrecklicher Mensch Andrew vor! Ich werde um singen und tanzen, wenn sie sterben und fahr zur h**__**ölle! Ich hoffe, Sie nie bekemmen yo Rennbahnen die leichte mutter Startseite nennt, Weil Sir in der hölle schoren wird! =**__ you're a horrible person Andrew prior. I will dance and sing when you dis and go to hell! I hope you never get to go see the light mother calls home because you will rot in hell!_

_**Warum wieder? = **__why again_

_**Ich bin hier. = **__I am in here_

_**Tobias, das es sehr weh tut=**__ Tobias it hurts a lot_

_**Tobias gut=**__ Tobias I'm fine_

**Thanks for reading this one I love you all bye!**


	11. Chapter 10 update

**Chapter 10 **_**update**_

**Hey guys so last chapter was in Tobias's point of view of chapter 7. I need ideas I cant write if I don't have ideas. Feed the beast and give them to me. I don't know what to write please thi story must go on! I love you all.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter what ever (lol)**

**Ok so I have a person to give me ideas she is getting a shout out now.**

**KELADY! You have gotten a shout out! **

The next's couple of days have passed by fast. At school I have gotten away hiding my wound in gym. Tobias is in my gym class. He is always is watching me. After class we walk to math. He sits right next to me. I take out my notebook and start drawing. I draw a small flower with death around it. I think how maybe Tobias is my hope in my bad time in life. Tobias leans closer to me.

"That's a pretty drawing tris." He whispers in my ear. I blush.

"Thanks" I smile at him. I contuse to draw. When I finish I sign it. The bell rings. I grab a stuff.

"Hey tris trade. I'll give you the extra notes I wrote that are very important for the test if I can have that drawing." Tobias smiles down at me.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." I give him the drawing and I get the notes. I wall to ela. We read for the whole time. I feel my phone go off. It's a group text.

Zeke: party at my house. Where playing truth or dare.

Uriah: hey mar you might want to wear less pieces. ;)

Marlene: ok lol.

Four: lol tris u coming?

Me: ya pick me up Chris you going

Christina: HELL YA! WILL YOU COMING!"

Will: yes. Lol. Al u

Al: nah I going to my aunts tonight.

Me: sounds fun

Al: it not

We all stop texting and finish school. When the bell rings I go to my locker. It's Friday. Tomorrow father comes home. I touch the big scab on my side. The wound is doing fine healing. It hurts sometimes but Tobias went out and bought some meds for it. I turn around and Tobias is standing there worried.

"What's wrong four?" I hate using his nickname. But where still in public.

"Nothing." We walk out and around the school to his motorcycle.

"Tobias don't tell me nothing is wrong I could see it on your face a mile away." I look at him and cross my arms. He looks down and then lets out a breath.

"Your wound you can't just play you know." He looks at me. I say nothing. I don't know what to say. "What are you going to do? Tris?"

"I'll just wear one of the god damn thongs Christina made me by the lace on it will cover it." Over the past day I saw how my father stabbed the area right above my thigh and under my hip wear a good layer of black lace will cover. He smiles. I snort at that. He walks closer to me and places a hand on my waist then kisses me. I can feel him smile in the kiss.

…

At zeke's and Uriah's house we all gather to play truth or dare. I got all ready at the house. I had Tobias sit on the bed went I got dress. I sit down next to Tobias with a blanket rapped around me.

"Ok because it's my house I'm going first." Yells Uriah. "Mar truth or dare."

"Dare!" she yells?

"I dare you to sit on fours lap." She's now topless.

"Hey I'm not that bad." Tobias acts hurt.

"Whatever four. Tris truth or dare?" asks Marlene

"Dare!"

"Ok I dare you to play are you nervous yet with four." I look at four who seems glad to play this.

"Ya ok where?" I ask.

"Uriah's room will do." Tobias stands up and I do to. He drags me over to Uriah's room. I look at him.

"Ready?" I ask. I can feel bubbles of fear floating around in my belly. He answers by picking me up and placing me down on the bed. He places a hand on my ankle.

"You nervous yet?" he asks with a smile.

"Nope" he places on my calf.

"Now?"

"No" he slides his hand up my calf so it's on my knee. I feel a bubble of fear grow bigger. What should I say? He looks at me and raises an eyebrow still smiling. His smile I love it. His teeth are strait and white. I shack my head no. His hand slides up so it's on my inert high. My breathing starts to pick up. I feel his hand move closer to my core. I panic.

"yes." I say and pull back wide eye. He looks at me. "Sorry" I mumble. He grabs my chin and looks me in the eye.

"No need to be sorry. One day I know I will get higher as you trust me more." I press my lips to his in a slow kiss. When we get back into the room Christina is down to bra and underwear and sitting on a happy wills lap who is in pants. Zeke and Shanna are gone. Most likely to zeke's bedroom. Uriah is in his underwear with Marlene in bra and underwear next to him. I and four are the only ones fully dress.

"Hey looks whose back." Yell Uriah. "Four how far up did you get?"

I answer for him. "Inert high" I look down and blush.

"Wow the daring tris didn't like four touching her now dose her." Says will. I look at him with a death glare. We sit down on the floor.

"Will truth or dare?" I ask. He swallow. He knows if he picks dare it will be bad.

"truth." He states. I smile.

"Have you and Christina had sex yet?" his face goes red. I look at Christina smiling.

"yes." He mumbles.

"Sorry didn't hear that" I say back to him. He glares at me. I'm not worried.

"Yes" he says louder and Christina starts giggling. We play for a little more. I'm now top less. My back has healed.

"Tris truth or dare." Ask will. His face is twisted in a smile. I know if I say truth I will come off afraid but if I say dare that could be worst. I cut my losses.

"dare." I smile at him.

"I dare you to go to the old skyscraper and jump onto the net at the bottom where we will be." His face is in a full grin.

"Wonder full but someone is going up with me." I smile back at will who is standing up to leave. We all pile into his truck. When we get there Christian joins me up. I asked Tobias but he said no right away. I look down at the 50 story drop. I look at Christina who nods. We back up then run at the league then jump. My hair fly's up as we fall. I smile. Then I remember my wound. We crashing to the net and I let out a yelp of pain. I feel a warm liquid run down my hip. I look to Tobias who is coming over but I pass out.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I wake up in a small white room. I try to curl up into a ball for fear that where ever I am to stop more harm, but tubes and a strong hand stop me. I flinch away from the hand. All I know that it's might be dangerous. Then everything stops being fuzzy and I see Tobias. I look around the room and see that where alone.

"Tobias." I whisper. Looking in his eyes I see full blown worry and happiness.

"Oh thank god you're ok." He hugs me. Wait father comes back to day. What if he's here? What will happen to me if they find out about home? I can't take it.

"Tobias are they here. Do they know?" I gasp into his shoulder. He pulls back frowning.

"Yes they are and the doctors don't know about what happens at home but I told them that the scars on your back was from falling into glass when you were 14. They trusted me." There's a knock on the door and a doctor and my father walk. I feel Tobias tense and I do to. He smiles at me grimly.

"So tris that you lost a lot of blood. But it wisent from the fall that you lost blood it's because you had a wound on your side that you opened. Do you remember what's it's from?" the doctor said to looking down at his board.

"No I don't remember." I look down.

"That's all fine but you need to stay here over night ok. Also your father has come to see you." He starts weighting on his board. My father comes over with a smile on.

"Oh tris how I was worried." He says coming over to hug me. When he dose I still in his arms. "When you get home I am going to kill you, you little bitch." He whispers they digs his nails in my back. He pulls away and leaves with the doctor. I lie down and try to sleep


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys sorry for the wait but I will only be posting on Saturdays now. I have a huge writers block sorry if this chapter is bad. Oh and sorry if the German part are wrong. I was using google translate. They don't teach German that well in school.**

After an hour of fake sleeping I open my eyes to that Tobias has his head in his hands and he's mumbling. I didn't mean to bother him but he sits up at the sound of me moving. I wave him to come over and then move over in the small bed to make room for him. He gets the idea and he hops in the bed then pulls me to him. I didn't even realize that I was shaking until Tobias presses down on me.

"Sorry" I tell him.

"Don't be." He presses a kiss on the back of my neck. I flinch. I feel him tense.

"Tobias I'm sorry I didn't mean to flinch. Oh I'm so sorry." My voice hitches at the end of it and I turn to look at him. He looks hurt but understanding. I press my face into his chest and start crying. I messed everything up. I bet he'll leave me. He wraps his arms around me and holds me. "I'm sorry Tobias. I really am sorry. I don't mean to be a mess." I breathe out. He moves then presses his lips to mine in a slow long kiss. I feel his hands move to my hips and his fingers slip under the waistband of my pants. He pulls back after what feels like hours.

"Don't be sorry tris. It's not your fault. It's his. You don't ever need to say sorry for something like that."

When I am a released to go back home Tobias insisted on staying with me. The doctor gave us a note to excuse us from school for a week. Where in bed just lying there. I'm reading a book and Tobias is playing with my hair. Tobias moves his hand to my shoulder then whispers in my ear.

"Nervous yet." He asks. I look at him and see him smiling. I shake my head no. I smile. He moves his hand to just above my breast. He smiles and I'm feeling brave so I shake my head no again. He move closer to me and kisses me slowly moving his hand so it's on top of my boob. I feel his other hand move down to my hip. He pulls back and smiles.

"Nervous yet?" he asks smiling.

"nope." I smile back and place my book down. He places his other hand on my other boob.

"Now?"

"Still" he smiles even bigger. Then there's a door slam I jump up pushing Tobias off of me and look out the window. I see Marcus and my father get out then walk to the house.

"Tris who's here?"

"them." I just make out before there a yell and two angry men walking into my room. They say nothing but Marcuse grabs me and drags me out.

"Tobias!" I yell. He's fighting my father to try to get to me. But the Marcus drags me into my brother's old room and locks the door. Turning to with a horrible smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Hey! Oh why am I so mean…. Well its how my family shows love. SO GET USET TO IT! Lol I live you guys get ready for this chapter! Oh I am using google translate so please excuse improper German phases. I will put the testation down at the bottom. So my German reader I am very sorry for bad grammar. My teacher hasn't really done that with us. Again I am very sorry for improper German. Can some one tell a trust worthy translator?**

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT!**

My eyes widen as I realize what's he's going to do. I press my back to the wall. He walks over to me slowly knowing that I can't get out. He gets right next to my face and I can feel his hot breath on me. I can feel myself trembling. He places his rough, and dirty hands on my cheeks in a false caress. I flinch but his wholes my head in place. I know he knows I'm trembling because he smiles.

"Don't be afraid tris." I let out a yelp when he moves his face closer to mine. He moves his hands off my face and tries to pull off my shirt. His face is still near mine, but he's looking down and his nose is just close enough to me. I lean in closer and bite his nose. He strains with a roar.

"YOU BITCH! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He roars.

"Tris!" I can hear Tobias from outside. But then a grunt. He must still be fighting. Marcus grabs my wrist and pulls them above my head with one hand and the other one is burns scars under my skin by roaming on my body.

"TOBIAS!" I yell hoping that he will save me.

"Shut up." He hisses then raises his hand to smack me. When his hand connected with my face I yelped in pain. He takes of his belt and ties my arms with it. He then picks me up and tosses me on to the bed.

"TOBIAS HELP!"I scream before he puts a part of the blanket in my mouth as a gag.

"TRIS!" I hear from Tobias from outside again

Marcus climes on to the bed. I try to get away but he holds me down. His hands rip off my shirt. I give a straggled cry. I hear something or someone crash in to a wall. There still fighting. Marcus's hands come up to grope my breast. He leans down.

"Are you sure you 16 because you look 12." He hisses in my ear. I thrash but he holds me in place. Tears are streaming down my face. He pinches and pulls on my breast very painfully and I cry out.

"Please" I beg after being stabbed I stop speaking German for my own safety. He doesn't lesson to me but continues to strip me. I am completely nude on the bed tied.

"You should be happy. Tris. I am the only person who you will get attention." He forces his lips into mine. I bite his lip. He pulls back and punches me in the stomach. All the air is knocked out of me and he forces his lips on me again. I couldn't stop him because I was trying to breath. I hear bangs on the door. Tobias is coming.

"Oh look boyfriend is trying to help. Looks I got to go faster." He hisses then licks my belly. I scream. Marcus undoes his pants and walks over to me. Tears streaming down my face.

"TOBIAS HELP PLEASE!" the scream turns into a sob at the end of it. He pushes me down and then a blood curling scream erupts from me as he enter me from behind with such force. Thrusting into my dry folleds. He grabs my hips and pulls me closer him. He keeps thrusting and I still screaming. Then something warm and sticky fills me. He grunts and pulls out and pulls up his pants. I crumple in a ball on the ground cry, cry in sadness that I am no longer pure, cry that I am in so much pain, cry for the fact that I'm thank full for birth control. Marcus opens the door and Tobias charges in but Marcus strikes him and he falls down. Marcus leave with my father.

Tobias makes it over to me. He reaches out to me. I flinch and curl up into a little ball rocking on my heels. My thighs are slick from clear liquid. He tries to reach for me again but I back up more. I shake my head looking at him.

"Tobias I'm sor-"he cuts me of with a grunt

"I will kill you if you say sorry." He almost spits the words out as if there deadly. I take this as a threat and I press my nude body to the wall covering my head. Sobs hit me like waves from an ocean. I am trembling. Tobias just walks over to me and wraps me in his arm.

"I'm so sorry tris." He is weeping with me. "I'm sorry I should of broke the door." We rock together in a curled up ball. His clothing is rough on my bare skin. _Bare skin! Holy shit I'm still nude!_ I push him off of me and bolt to my room. I rush to my bed and cover myself in blankets. I stay there in a curled up ball. I feel the bed shift under me. I stiffen and curl up even smaller. A hand pulls my form closer to the body. I start trembling. Tobias pops his head in front of me so I know it's him. I press my back into his chest and fall asleep with Tobias's hand in mine.

**Ok so I have come to a point. She will no longer be speaking German. Why? Because I feel really bad about messing up the last German part. The people who didn't want this to happen to tris I am sorry but I got carried away. Thank you I love you all!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Hey ok I must of don't something wrong last time I got like 3 reviews please tell me what I did wrong. If it's about what happened to tris. We all kind of saw it coming.**

I lie awake in Tobias's arms I can feel his breath swallow. I look at are hands together. Then I realize wear his arm is. His strong arm lies in the valley of my breasts. I get out of bed only to stop in my tracks at the ripping pain in between my legs. I hear Tobias mumble and shift in bed. I bolt to my restroom with clothes and slam the door. I change very slowly after cleaning up the bloody mess of my intermediate places. I check my side hoping it didn't open. It didn't luckily. Then all of the events that happened in the last 24 hours crash into me. I crumple onto the ground hiding in the corner of the restroom. I hold my breath trying to muffle the sobs that are racking my body. After a little I give up on trying to muffle the sounds because my lip is bleeding. I hear Tobias moving in my room. There's a small knock on the door.

"Tris?" asks Tobias from the other side of the door. What do I do? He's going to come in anyways. Maybe he'll leave me alone if I say to.

"Go away Tobias.' Sniffle" I'm fine." I bite my lip to stifle a sob but it comes out and Tobias enter the small bathroom. He looks at my small form in the corner then comes to wrap me in his arms. I stiffen and don't move. I just crumple in to a smaller ball and shake. Tobias lets go of me then rubs my back. After wile he tries again to hug me. I hug him barring my face in his shoulder. I soon start to fall asleep. Tobias grunts and moves so he can pick me up and walk me to bed. He lies down and tries to pull me closer but I stiffen but then I slowly relax curl into Tobias's chest. He holds me in his arms with his head resting on mine.

**Guys hey hopefully you liked this one I don't know but hopefully you do. Please comment on this one you worried me when you guys didn't comment on the last one please give me some ideas.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

**I'm glad that you guys liked the last one. This is Tobias's point of view of 16.**

I watch as my father drags tris out of the room. My feet are stuck to the ground as my mind is screaming to run to her. But my fear of my father keeps me in place. After he leaves the room I call out to her but I don't get a replied but a door slam. My eyes widen. But I don't have time to worry because I feel a knife wiz pass my face. I turn to see Mr. Prior pull out a throwing knife again.

"What the hell is wrong with you? If you're going to hurt her you could have the fucking guts to do it yourself you bastard!" I yelled him.

"Shut up boy I'm doing you a favor." He says with an eerily cool tone.

"What do you mean?" I lower my voice to a deadly

"You fool. She a slut a whore with impureness about her. She has cuts and bruises. She ugly. You should hope she's dies after your father is done with her."

"You lie!" I hiss.

I run at him and crash our bodies in to the wall with a thud. Mr. Prior groans but then kicks my knee and fall to my knees. He kicks my stomach. I let out a groan but I stand and lunge at him kick him down to the ground. Kick him many times and he groans and yelps in pain when I kick some where soft. But then he lashes out and pulls me down to. He fights to get on top. When he does he punches me a few times.

"Why won't you thank my boy!" he hisses lowering his face to mine.

"Why would I you lie she's wonderful." I say though clenched teeth.

I flip us so I'm on top and punch him.

"If anything you're the trash. A pace of shit that not even the poor would bother with. Your horrid and abusive." I yell at him. We exchange many blows till where standing. I slam him into the wall holding his neck. I squeeze on his neck and his hands go up to try to remove mine. I drop him when I see he starts to go limp I want to be able to do this to him again even though it might cause tris more pain. I truly am a monster. I rush to the door that holds tris. I bang on it.

"TRIS!" I yell.

"Tobias help!" her voice comes out muffled but not the horrifying sound of skin on skin and a yelp of pain.

"TRIS!" I scream. Slamming my body into the door. But then I see movement out of the corner of my eye. I run into the room I left Mr. Prior in and see him trying to stand up. I grab his neck and help him up then slam him in to the wall so hard the whole house shakes. He collapse on to the ground. I bolt back to the locked room and slam body into the door and bang on it

"TOBIAS PLEASE HELP!" her scream for help comes out clearly even though it gets softer at the end like a sob. I slam on the door one last time before a blood curdling scream erupts out of the room. I slide down the door as a sob leaves me. She's in so much pain and I can't stop it. Then the door starts to move I stand up and when the door is open I bolt in. I turn and see a nude tris on the ground shaking and blood shot eyes. My eyes widen in horror in when I realize what happened. Then there's a strike to my head and I go down. It's black for what feels like hours but then I hear a door slam and a rumble of a car. I bolt up and run to a trembling form on the ground, but she flinches and curls in to a smaller ball and rocks on her heels. I wait. Looking down at her legs I see a slick almost clear liquid on her legs. Rage burns with in me. I reach out to her but she backs up more.

"Tobias I'm sor-"I cut her off with a grunt

"I will kill you if you say sorry." I almost spit the words out as if there foul tasting. I think I said the wrong thing when she presses herself out on the wall. She crosses her arms over her perfect breast. After what seems like hours which it mostly was? She curls up in to my chest and I wrap arms around her. Her tears flow freely on to my shirt. Her bare skin feels nice on my hands. _Wait bare skin. _ "I'm so sorry tris." I weep with her. "I'm sorry I should have broken the door." We rock together in a curled up ball. For an hour then tris pushes me off and volts to her room. I guesses she just realized she was nude and presses against me. Slowly I stand up and walk to her room and see tris tightly raped in a blanket. Walking over to her. I clime on to the bed. After getting settled I place my hand around Tris's small waist feeling her silkily soft. Then realizing that she was still nude. I feel her start to tremble. I pop my head in front of her so she knows it's me. She lies down taking my hand in hers. Then falls asleep. I lie awake. My arm lies between her breasts. I can feel the bulge in my pant grow. _Idiot she was just raped stop thinking like that._ I force myself to sleep.

**Hey guys I hope you like this one.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys hope you like it.**

I fall asleep in Tobias's arms. I can tell he hasn't fallen asleep. The poor boy has to deal with me now. I move my head down so it's on his chest.

_I'm stuck on a pole tied with my arms above me. Bound. I look around and see I'm alone in a forest. I examine the stand I'm on and see there's wood underneath me and my hands and feet are bound to the wood pole with rope. I look up and see Marcuse and Andrew enters from the forest Andrew walks up to me and I see that he has his knifes he walks up the stand and hisses._

"_I'm going to make you scream for ever till the end of your life." Then he drags his knife down my belly. I clamp my mouth shut so I don't scream. I feel the warm liquid drag down till it drops to the ground. He continues to drag the knife along my skin. I shift my feet making the ropes loser and so they slip down and off. They don't notice. He moves his knife so it rests on my cheeks. I spit in his face. I laugh madly when he recoils. He continues until he's about 10 passes away from me and raise his hand to throw. When he does it lands between my legs. I stop laughing and stare at him rage burning in my eyes. He then walks away and Marcuse walks up to me with a lighter and bends down to light the fire underneath me. I slip my hands from the ropes holding my hands but keep them raised. I must find the right time to strike. The flames starts to lick at my feet. I lunge for Marcuse who it just striating. I land on the ground behind him and I grab his legs and pull him down. I grab his wrist in my hands. _

With a yell of rage I shoot up and in the heat of the moment grab my captor's wrist in my hands. And slam then into the wall arms over head.

"TRIS!" Tobias yells. I look down and see that the captor is Tobias. I get off of him and crumple into a ball shaking.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry Tobias. I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry." I shake more. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tobias shifting over to try to hug me. "No don't touch me I'll just hurt you." I hiss and move off the bed.

"Tris you didn't hurt Me." he says gently. I look up at him and glare.

"I could of…I…I could of hurt you." I stamper.

"But you didn't tris." He says more forcefully. I stand up and glare at him

"I could of and you know it I don't want to be anyone's danger!" I yell at him. He stands up and walks over to me. I back up. _I just don't to hurt you_. He just walks closer to me. I walk backwards till my back is touching the wall witch wasn't that far from me anyways. He just follows and places one of his hands on the wall behind me and the other one on my hip. He looks at me he looks sad. "I just don't want to hurt you." I whisper feeling trapped. I don't like this feeling at all. He lowers his face down to mine and rests his forehead against mine.

"You won't hurt me trust Me." his lips rub against mine. Rage fills me.

"So your think I'm weak!" I know my eyes and boiling over with anger.

"I never said that tris. You can't hurt me because I love you too much to think that you could."

"ok." I look down then up into his eyes. "I love you Tobias." He presses his lips to mine and we skink to the ground and fall asleep. My head on his shoulder straddling him and his hands on my back.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Hey guys like I got no reviews on the last one tell me what I did wrong or if I should continue.**

I wake up with my head in the crook of Tobias's neck and his arms on my thighs. I look down to where his hands are and all the events that happened this weekend flash in my mind and I flinch and flee from Tobias's arms. I stand up and walk to the closest and shift though it. I feel arms wrap around me and I jerk away and end up on the floor looking at Tobias. We start laughing.

"My god tris chill I won't let anything happen to you ever again." His smile doesn't reach his eyes. His eyes burn with rage of his father.

"Ya ok just help me up." I reach my hand out but he swops down and lifts me up. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"We have school today can you handle it?" He whispers into my hair. I'm I ready to go to school do I want to deal with the questions from my friends. I don't know I will most likely sit in the library.

"Tris? You ok?" I must have taking too long to answer.

"Um…ya I'll be fine."

"Ok. "He doesn't sound happy. He places me down and goes to the drawer that he keeps his clothing in. because he spends so much time he keeps some clothing and some common things here. I turn to my closest shifting though the shirts till I find one with a low cut V-neck that shows off my tattoo and grab a pair of ripped black skinny jeans. I place them on the bed. Tobias walks into the restroom and leaves me to get dressed. I walk over to my underwear drawer and pull on a simple black bra and underwear. I strip down facing the wall. I pull on my underwear and place the old ones into the hamper. I wall over to the bed that has my bra and I grab it. I turn to face the wall to put it on. As I am about to put it on I hear the bathroom door open and Tobias wall out. He coughs. I freeze. I can feel his eyes burning wholes into my bare back. I quickly pull on my bra and clip it on. I turn to look at Tobias with red cheeks.

I quickly run over to my shirt and whip it on and pull on my pants.

"Sorry Tobias." I mumble. I walk past him. His face to be also red and he follows behind.

PAGE BRAKE PANSYCAKES!

In school I avoid all connate with friends. When lunch comes around I sneak off to the library and read. Sitting at my table reading a **wheel of time book**. (All props to those books go to Robert Jordan) when I a snicker from behind and then the book is ripped out of my hands from behind. I stand up and see peters face looking at me. I glare then raise my hands to punch. I reel my hand back then swing with all my force and hit him in the side of the face. He roars and tries to get me. I doge him and whirl swinging my foot. I kick him in the gut and he drops down.

"Don't fucking mess with me peter." I grab my book and storm off to my next class.

**Sorry guy this is short but I'm trying to decide if I should stop the story tell not to if you don't want me to. I will always post as long as I get at least one review per post. Love you guys.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok guys this is how it's going to go its march and I am an Irish dancer so this is very rushed time of the year so I might not post a lot in March.**

After dealing with peter I walk to my next class. Looking down and fast walking. I'm almost to my next class when I walk right in to someone and drop all my books.

"Sorry" I mumble. And bend down to grab my books. The kid helps me. His hair is covering his face so I don't know who he is. But it's not Tobias. I stand up and the kid hands me my stuff. But stops. He moves his hair out of his face.

"Don't problem I'm Al." the kid says. I look up. He looks nice but I can see his eyes trailing over my body. I grip my books closer to me and walk away. He follows.

"You going to tell me your name?" he asks. I look at him.

"Tris. My name is tris." I say almost hatefully.

"Well tris it's nice to meet you." He raises a hand to place of my shoulder but I flinch and walk away. He still follows. I walk into my class and search for Tobias but he is sitting with some other random person. He must have said something. He looks back at me and lips sorry.

"Ah. Miss Tris… seems you met Al he will be in our class today he way moved from his first per class." Says the teacher she turns her attention to Al. "Al you may sit next to tris today." I huff and walk over to the only empty table and plop down in the seat for study hall. Al sits down next to me as tolled. I pull out my book again and start reading. After about 10 mins Al shifts and places his hand on my thigh. I turn to him with fire burning in my eyes.

"Al. move you goddamn hand or I'll break it." I hiss. He just smirks and squeezes my leg. I flip. I grab his hand pulling him up with me and slams him into the wall. I tighten my grip on his hand and twist. He lets out a yelp of pain. I broke his hand. I turn around to see every one looking at me. I flip them all off. I turn back to Al.

"Don't touch me." I hiss.

"TRIS GO…" I cut her off.

"Ya I know go down to the office." I grab my stuff and walk out. I hear steps following me and I whirl teeth bared. Tobias just laughs.

"What did that poor kid do to get a tris beating?" he looks at me.

"Well for your information he placed his hand on my thigh and didn't heed my warning of. And I quote "Al. get your goddamn hand off me or I'll break it." He didn't move so I did just that." We crack up laughing. He picks me up and swings me over his shoulder.

"Hey you know my legs work." I tell him still giggling.

"I know but I want to." We walk to the office and he steps in.

"Young man put her down." Yells an attendant. Tobias puts me down.

"Tris what are you here for?"

"I beat a kid up." I smile. "Again"

"Four what are you here." She looks at him.

"No reason I followed my girlfriend..." I wraps his arm around my waist.

"Whatever tris you know where to go" I nod and walk over to the ISS room. God they need a better room if they want to put me here. I sit down on the table and Tobias sits in the chair.

"What did you mean again?" he asks me.

"Oh that well I was in the library for lunch because I didn't want to be questioned. So I was reading and peter took my book so me being angry I boiled over and knocked him out without a second though. Not as fun as I thought it would be. Same with Al." I stiff.

"well if you had your fun today with beating up kids you might want to join the hand to hand combat club today. " Says a voice from behind us. I jump of the table and turn to Eric the coldblooded leader of the dauntless section of our school. I hate him he was the leader of the Erudite but left. I really hate him.

"What do you want Eric?" I hiss.

"Well I was hoping to talk with you in my office." He steps closer. I put my hand in my pocket feeling the switch blade.

"I would gladly tell you the reason why I'm here is because I broke a kids hand for touching me." I hiss though clenched teeth. Tobias seems to enjoy this. Eric places a hand on my arms and I whip out y blade. Pointing it at him.

"Tris now would we come to that." He says almost laughing.

"You already got there." I swing my blade and almost hit his nose. I can feel the other blades in the sleeves of my shirt. Tobias stands but he just moves to lock the door. I think I've been waiting to get to Eric from the first day when I walked into the office to get my list he smirk and looked at my body. God how I hate him.

He backs up and raises his fists. I smirk. I kick swinging my leg up and over hitting his faces. His smile leaves and he lunges at me. I easily sidestep his petty attack. I am behind him and I strike slamming my elbow into the back of his head. He roars and whirls kicking me of my feet. My back slams into the ground and my knife drops out of my hand. Eric stands over me smiling. He raises me up from the ground and slams me into the wall. I see Tobias in the corner of my eye move to help. I give him a glare.

"Sit down four." I hiss at him. I thrash in Eric's grip. I sink my teeth in to his hand. He drops me. I stand and reach for another knife and launch it at Eric. It gets his sleeve and sticks to the wall like I planned. Eric's one arm is stuck. I pull out one more and get his other arm and then his legs. I walk over to him.

"What where you saying Eric?" I place my face in front of his. He spits on my face. "Have it your way." I back up and look at him his legs are spread. I take out on more knife. I hold it up to the light looking at the perfect way it was made. The curve of the blade. The nice grip handle. I look up and see Eric smile. I frown then throw the knife it lands right between his legs. Almost chanting the cloth. He yelps.

"ok now Eric lets make a deal I'll remove the knifes and you can leave and we wont speak of this again and nothing happens or you can stay like that till I want to remove you. What one would you like to choose?" I say calmly as if I didn't just pin him to a wall. Watch Tobias it down in a chair. I walk be hind him and loosely rap my arms around his neck so my hands are on his chest. I look up and see that eric is sweating.

"I think I will pick for you." I walk over to him and kick him in the stomac so his wind is nocked out of him and remove all the blades and place them back into there spots. Tobias and I leave.


	21. Chapter 21 update

**Hey gus sorry I cant post today I'm doing this on my phone I am a irish dancer so I'm realy busy! And sorry about spelling last time'**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys I'm really sorry that I couldn't post last Saturday I as you know I am a dancer and I had a bunch of shows. Well I think tris might join a sparring club. One of the few perks of dauntless. **

We walk out and Tobias slings me over his shoulder and we leave school. We get on to his motorbike. It roars to life and we head off to the park. Once we get there we walk to a willow tree.

"Tris where did you learn to throw knifes like that and how long have you been keeping them on you?" he asks looking at me smiling. I in take a breath and look up smiling.

"My mother taught me. She went to the army after she went to school. It's kind of funny. The name of her squad was dauntless. Well she left got married had me and my brother. He never wanted to learn how to that. Said it could hurt someone. I loved it and I got really good. Sadly my dad was good to. Before she died I and my dad would have contest to see who was better. I don't know what happened he must have tossed it wrong because he never misses his target but he got my ear when we were working. Then she died and he got angry all the time and he would just be sitting down and all of a sudden he would just launch one. As for how long I kept them on me. I all ways had at least one." I raise my hand to the necklace I always have on. It's a dragon spewing fire. But the fire part if you pull on it, it comes out and it's a knife. I yank on it and get the knife out. "I now keep more on me after I was…. Well you know."

"If you always had a knife on you why don't you use it?"

"Because he is better and will kill me." I stand up and look at the tree I walk away and then turn back. I launch seven knifes and they make a circle. I take the dagger from my necklace and throw it. It hits the middle of the circle. Tobias looks at it then smiles. He moves to touch one. I launch one more knife and it hits right in front of his hand. "Now don't go touching them Tobias."

I smile when he looks at me with wild eyes.

"You don't need to take my hand off for it." He smiles I walk over to him.

"Ah but I didn't hit you now didn't I." I smile. Then retrieve my knifes from the tree. I hear movement from behind us. I whirl around and see all over by another tree out of ear shot but he is so loud you could her him from a mile away.

"Al. what are you doing here." He stands up

"Nothing." He starts to move closer. I throw a knife at him and it cachets his sleeve. The knife sinks into the tree.

'Stay over there." I hiss. I look at Tobias and he walks over and gets my knife. I look at all's hand and see it's wrapped up. "How's your hand al." I hiss at him.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 24

"My hand is fine." Al hisses back. Then smirks. "Still worth the pain." He starts laughing like a mad man. Run up to him and punch him in the face. Blood comes out of his nose. I hold a blade to his neck and keep all emotion off my face. He squirms under the blade. I lower my face to his.

"What where you saying?" I hiss. He cowers away from me and I take my knife from his sleeve and neck. He tries to run but I grab his neck and slam his head into the tree. "Al. next time you touch me remember I have knifes and I'm not afraid to use them. NOW FUCK OFF!" I roar in his face. I let go and walk away and go to Tobias. Knowing al won't follow. My father is still on the trip he took with Marcuse after I was raped. I am still very afraid of sex and such but I know Tobias would be careful. Tobias smiles and kisses me. We stop walking. I raise my hand to his hair and his go to my hips. His tong slips into my mouth. We fight for power and he pulls me closer to him I can feel something press into my leg. He moans. I pull away and whisper into his ear.

"When we get home."

~~~~home~~~~ 

When we walk into the house Tobias presses me to the door and locks it. He kisses me and I sigh into him. My hands tangle in his hair. His hands lifts me up more. I wrap my legs around his hips and he walks us up stairs to my room. He places me down on the bed. I shift so I'm on my back and Tobias hovers over me. I kiss him and wrap my legs around his again. His hand roams down wards. He deepens the kiss and moves his hand to my back. I move my hands and tug at the hem of shirt. He pulls back and removes it. I look at his very lean chest. I place my hands over his muscular chest and feel the warmth radiate off of him. I moment of bravery comes over me and I pull off my shirt. My moment of bravery flees me like a mouse from a cat when I feel Tobias's eyes look at my chest. All of the hurtful things Marcuse said to me come rushing me and I cross my arms over my chest.

"No don't do that." Tobias says softly. I just shake my head and let him move my arms. He looks at my breast that don't really even fill the bra. He leans in and kisses me. I feel his hands roam up my back to the clasp on my bra. I freeze when I feel the cloth drop. Tobias pulls back to look at me. My face must be beet red.

"Sorry I'm not much" I whisper. Looking down.

"Not much tris? I see two very beautiful mounds of skin. And one very lovely face." He takes y chin between his thumb and pointer finger and raise my face to his and kisses me. He removes his hands from my face and places his hand on my breast. I gasp. He kneads my skin and lightly tugs on the erect nipples. My back arches from the bed when he replaces his hand with his mouth. He pulls away to remove his pants. I do the same. When he removes his pants I see a rather large tent. I blush deeply.

"Like what you see tris?" Tobias smirks. I look back at him. He walks back to me. Kiss him and then feel some more bravery hit me. I push him down to the bed and remove him underpants. I place my hand around him and I hear him grunt. I look up at him with question in my eyes. He nods and I run my hand up his length and enjoy the slight moan I get. I run my hand up him faster and with more presser. When I reach the top of him I run my thumb over the tip of it and the loud guttural moan I get from him. I smile and see that his eyes are closed. So I place my mouth around him and bob my head and my do with my hands. Then he lets out a very loud moan and something hot and stick shoot into my mouth. I swallow not knowing what to do. Tobias shifts and pulls me up and lightly places me down on my back. His hands move down a slowly removes my underwear. I gasp when the air hits my wetness. He looks at me asking for permission and I nod my head not knowing what he'll do. I gasp again when I feel his fingers slide up my very wet folds. He then inserts a finger into me. Squirm under him. He moves his finger in and out of me hitting a g-spot. I moan and close my eyes. He thumbs my very sedative bundle of nerves. My back arches as I hit my orgasm. I feel his tong down there and I squirm even more in pleasure. Tobias comes back up to me and kisses me. I can taste myself on his lips. He moves so he's at my opening. He kisses me harder as he goes deeper. I moan pressing my breast to his chest. He starts to pull out then thrusts hard and fast into me. I moan even louder and he grunts. He thrust faster and I push down on him to. We climax together.

We flop down next to each other breathing hard.

"That was amazing." I breathe out and curl up next to him. He pulls up a blanket to cover us. He kisses my neck and pulls me closer.

"I love you tris."

**Hey guys I hope that was good I tried my best on not sucking at my first smut part. Please give reviews and sorry that I didn't post a lot this month I've been busy. Next week I have a huge test so hopefully I can post. Till then I love you all!**


End file.
